


Main Squeeze

by Cuora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Banter, Confessions, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fencer Reader, Fencing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, School, Sexual Humor, Short Reader, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive humor, clowns to lovers, frenemies to lovers, honestly all of it is just so gosh darned awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuora/pseuds/Cuora
Summary: Your eyes widened comically, eyes practically popping out of your skull as you felt your fingers grasp onto something solid. All things considered, you kind of knew what it was when you felt your fingers squeeze the plush but firm flesh. It definitely was not a glove, and it absolutely wasnotair.==========You've been dancing around your feelings for Atsumu for some time now, but an encounter during your fencing club's practice forces the two of you to truly confront how you've snatched each other's hearts, amongst other things.F!Reader. Female pronouns and language, Fencer!Reader, reader is part of the fencing club.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Main Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun, it's another Haikyuu!! fic~ This time featuring one big dumb lemon head!
> 
> Now fun story time. This was based off a personal experience of mine. So I decided to use that hilarious and mortifying personal experience of mine to write a fic because I thought it would be funny and cute LOLOLOL
> 
> Please enjoy! Notes at the end!

You flopped down onto the nice, cool gym floor with an exhausted sigh. Sure, moving your body around felt good, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t tiresome. Popping open your water bottle, you took a few chugs before wiping the sweat off your brow, taking a moment to rest before your next set of drills. With tired eyes, you watched as the rest of your fencing clubmates practiced and ran drills around each other.

Fencing wasn’t all that huge in Japan, and Inarizaki’s fencing club wasn’t particularly strong, but you still loved the sport all the same. You reveled in the clashing of steel, in the mind games, in the sense of satisfaction when you utilized your knowledge of the sport and its rules and combined it with speed and technique to take down any opponent, even the ones much bigger than you.

Maybe you liked all of the elaborate machinations that went into foil fencing, or maybe you just really liked swords and craved a good stabbing. Either was a valid reason.

You shut your eyes and let the sound of shoes squeaking against the gym floors wash over you, when suddenly a voice calls out to you, much louder than the rest of the noise in the gym.

“Oyy, (Y-N)-chaaan~”

Your eyes crack open and you turn your head in the direction of the voice. The moment your eyes land on a head of familiar piss-blond hair, you make a big show of rolling your eyes but smile at him all the same.

“Hello Atsumu-kun,” you greeted him, tone cordial and even, “What are you doing here on our turf, you little bastard? You know we’ve got this gym for today.”

Atsumu whistled. “Wow, that’s how ya greet yer friends? That ain’t very nice of ya.”

You presented him with your best, sunniest, most winsome smile. “I’m plenty nice! You just give me way too many reasons to be mean. Anyways, answer the question. What are you doing here?” 

He scoffed at that, taking a seat next to you. You try not to let your heart flutter when you notice how close he’s sitting.

“The volleyball team’s on break for today, and everyone else already had plans for today.” he pouted.

You hummed in response, taking another swig of water. “Wow, so I’m your last choice? Good to know.” you quipped.

“There ya go again!” Atsumu said, mock-pain seeping into his voice. “I came a~ll this way to see ya—”

“You literally go to school here. Everyday. You aren’t going out of your way for anything.” you countered bluntly.

His cheeks puffed out in annoyance, and you giggled at the sight of his adorable moue. “I can’t have shit with you, can I?”

“Alright, alright,” you laughed, acquiescing, “I’m very honored that you, Lord Miya Atsumu, thought it fit to visit this humble scrub, (L/N) (Y/N), and came all the way out here to see lil’ ol’ me.” 

You bowed, deep and exaggerated, and that earned a guffaw from Atsumu, placating him. He regarded you with a soft expression that made you wonder if there was some meaning to it until he spoke. 

“And don’tcha forget it.” Ah, _there_ it was. ”Anyways, I really did wanna see ya!”

You startled a bit at that, and you prayed to any god out there listening that he didn’t catch onto the slight jolt that ran through your body or the subtle softening of your expression. “O-oh?”

You cursed yourself as you saw Atsumu’s grin widen. He had definitely caught it. “Yeah. I always wanted to see what the fencin’ club was all about.” Though his voice had an indifferent, innocent air to it, you could hear him baiting you.

Disappointment and annoyance flared in your chest in equal measures. You knew that he knew, and he knew that you knew that he knew; he was just toying with you. 

You relaxed and let out a good-natured sigh to release (and conceal) the breath you were holding and shook your head, willing your voice into nonchalance. “Ahh, is that so?”

“Yup! Plus, I wanna see what a shrimp like you can do.”

You met his shit-eating grin with a disarmingly bright one. “I don’t think you want to know what I can do with a pointy metal implement in my hands.” 

Your eyes crinkled with amusement, and Atsumu could swear he could see a cold flash of steel between those fluttered lashes. 

“Especially not if you keep talking to me like that, _Atsumu-kun.”_ you said, voice sharp and icy as you enunciated his name with purpose.

Atsumu felt a tingle rush down his spine; whether it was out of fear or intrigue, he would never say. He threw his hands up in defeat. 

“Okay, okay, I hear ya. I know yer a deadly one; ya don’t gotta remind me, missy.” He threw you an easy but genuine smile. “After all, only someone as amazin’ as you could roll with me.”

A light blush blossomed on your cheeks as you recognized the sincerity in his voice, even if he was still kissing his own ass while complimenting you. 

“Narcissist.” you laughed out, the insult coming out toothless. 

You couldn’t stop the rapidly-growing grin from spreading across your cheeks, and ran a hand through your hair, missing the way his smile grew at the sight of you glowing with a subtle kind of joy.

His gaze went back out to your teammates running drills. “So when do I get to see ya in action? This don’t look like fancy swordplay to me.”

You hummed, stretching your arms from side to side. “Well, we’re just running drills right now. You caught us early on, so we haven’t started the mock matches yet.”

He lifted a brow as he considered the scene before him. “Drills, huh?”

Your teammates were arranged within a rectangular space, practically dancing around each other in swift, occasionally erratic motions as they circled and dodged around each other. Each of the students within the arena seemed to be sporting a fencing glove that dangled precariously out of the back of their pants and tucked halfway out of their waistbands.

“What kinda drills are ya doin’ that make ya dance around like a crab?” Atsumu put his hands up in the air and opened and closed them, mimicking a crab’s claws to punctuate his point.

You puffed out a laugh at that. “It does look like that, doesn’t it? Let me explain then.” Atsumu turned to you, scooting somehow even closer to you. Once more, you did your best to quell the thrumming in your chest, deciding that focusing on your explanation would calm you down.

“So this is a kind of game we play to improve our footwork. It can be played in either groups or pairs; the main concept is to stick a glove in the back of your pants, either in a pocket or the waistband. The objective then is to steal your opponent’s glove.”

You paused to make sure that Atsumu was following. He cocked his head at you, reminding you of a confused puppy. A big, stupid, adorable blond puppy. “What? Keep goin’! I’m listenin’!”

You threw him a look as if you doubted him, but smirked and continued. “Anyways, you have to always be moving and circling your opponent because staying still for even a second could mean defeat,” you continue, “What more, you have to be quick and decisive because the moment you go for the kill, your opponent already knows what’s up and will move to dodge or counter you. Does that make sense?”

Atsumu let out a thoughtful “ohhh” as he tapped his right fist onto his left palm. “I get it!” But then he paused, a realization seeming to hit him. “Wait, then why ain’tcha playin’?” The smarmy look on his face returned. “What, didja suck so bad that ya had to quit or somethin’?”

You chortled at that and cracked your neck out, hissing as you felt the tension leave your body. “Nah, I was playing. In fact, I _won_ the last round, and we rotated the group of people playing. You’re seeing the second group play now.” You stuck your tongue out at him and took another gulp of water.

Now that you said it, Atsumu looked around and realized that it wasn’t as if you were the only one taking a quick rest.

He hummed in consideration. “I see, I see...then ya should play against me!”

You blinked at him. “Huh?”

Atsumu surged in front of you, the sudden proximity taking you aback. “Play against me! I wanna see how I do! Plus, if ya won against _everyone_ in your group, then ya gotta be at least a little good at whatcha do!”

“Just a _little_ good? Atsumu, you fucker, I swear—”

You were cut off by Atsumu getting up and grabbing your wrist to pull you up. “C’mon! We’re wastin’ time!”

“Gah! Okay, okay!” you acquiesced, grumbling. “Ugh, I wanted to take a longer break,” you griped, “But I suppose you’ll need a handicap if you want to win against me.” You threw him a cheeky grin.

Atsumu raised a brow at you before barking out a laugh at that. “O- _ho!_ Them’s big words comin’ from such a _little_ girl! We’ll see about that!” he shot back, making sure to emphasize the word “little”.

You clicked your tongue. “Size isn’t everything, lemon-head,” you spat, snatching your wrist out of his grasp, “Now come and meet your Issun-boushi*, you big dumb _oni.”_

Now it was his turn to blink at you as he stared at you blankly. “Huh?”

You made a face at him as if to say “are you kidding me?”. You figured you would add Japanese tales to the list of things to tutor him on. “Never mind. Here, take one of my gloves.”

After a quick word with your coach, you headed outside with Atsumu for more room to hold your little match. With a glove each tucked into your back waistbands, the two of you faced each other and got into position.

The sound of the wind and birds chirping swept past the empty lot you two were in as you both got ready. Your tongue flicked across your lips, and you noted how Atsumu’s gaze seemed to intensify.

“Ready?”

“Whenever you are, _lil’ missy.”_

“Tch. Alright then. Get ready, set...go!”

The moment the word left your lips, the two of you were off like a start, encircling each other swiftly but carefully, sizing each other up and shifting to protect your objectives.

Then, in a split second, your eyes registered an opening. With a quick push of your foot against the ground, you were lunging towards him before he even had a moment to realize that you had made a move. Agile, experienced hands curved around his backside, and he felt the glove being deftly plucked out of the waistband of his shorts.

You held the glove up triumphantly and threw him a toothy smile. “Hehe! Gotcha~” you sang playfully, waving your prize in his bewildered face.

Brown eyes widened at the realization that the match was over as fast as it had begun. Your smirk only grew wider as Atsumu sputtered in disbelief. 

“What — what the _heck_ was that?!” he cried out, voice pitching higher. “Bullshit! I call bullshit!” Atsumu shouted petulantly, pointing an accusatory finger in your face.

You made absolutely no effort to hide your smug expression from him. “He-he-he! I told you size isn’t everything.” Your lips curled further across your cheeks, the sight as enchanting as it was infuriating to Atsumu. 

Teeth gnashing, Atsumu snarled, “Again! We’re goin’ again!”

You couldn’t help but smile at that, your expression equally as smug and amused as it was fond of him. Were it not for the feverish need for a win that was damn near blinding, Atsumu may have caught onto it sooner.

“Alright, sure. Who am I to refuse you, my lord?”

You readied yourself into position again, and the dance around each other resumed. Just as you were about to ready an attack, you felt Atsumu whizz past and around you. Before you could react, you felt him snatch the glove out of your waistband.

With a victorious roar, Atsumu pumped the fist containing his mark in the air. “Hell yeah! That’s what I’m talkin’ about! Didja see that, (Y/N)-chan?! That’s what I’m made of, baby!”

You laughed and clapped your hands. “Yes, yes, good job.” Your eyes suddenly turned fierce as you snatched the glove back and stuck it into your waistband. “Now get ready for the next round, pickle-head. I’m not leaving without a rematch.”

“Hey! Quit insultin’ my hair!” he growled, dropping into stance, “Bring it on then, ya lil’ brat!”

Three rounds turned into four, then eight, until you couldn’t remember what round you were on anymore. At this point all the two of you knew was that you were tied. Panting and tired out, you mustered the energy to stand tall and put your glove back into the back of your pants.

“Alright, for real! This is the last one! I have to rejoin the club soon.” you declared. You could only hope you would still have the stamina to spar, but you still wouldn’t have traded this moment for anything in the world.

“Fine by me!” Atsumu shot back. He took another breath, just trying to regain his wind. 

You had definitely given him a run for his money, making him work for every single win. His heart was thudding against his chest, adrenaline but also _affection_ coursing through his veins, lighting him up from within. The fire in your eyes only fed the blaze in his chest, and he was going to make this count.

“Hey, (Y/N)-chan.” he called out. You made a noise of acknowledgment. “Wanna up the stakes a bit? Let’s say the loser has to do somethin’ the winner says.”

You raised a brow at him, staring at him as if he were a dubious object. 

“Oy oy oy, don’t look at me like I’m some kinda perv.” he whined.

Your lip quirked upwards, as if regarding him with nothing but doubt, but your expression relaxed once more.

“You know what? Sure. I’m game. I agree to these terms.” That smirk that never failed to set his blood ablaze spread across your face again, and in the back of his mind, he faintly wondered if he ever had that effect on you. 

“Come at me then, _Atsumu-kun.”_

For the last time, the two of you dropped into position, knees bent slightly and hands out, fingers itching for the steal. You circled around each other, slowly at first. Then, you began to pick up the pace and Atsumu followed suit, simultaneously refusing to give you an opening that easily and beginning his own assault.

You twitched in a hair-trigger response to his movements, getting ready to dodge away from him. In a flash, he lunged out, hand shooting out and grabbing nothing as you quickly jumped away from him, leaving him empty-handed. An airy laugh escaped you as you heard him curse lightly under his breath.

You tutted at him, as if scolding him, and you could swear that you saw a vein bulging out from under his skin. Both of you repositioned, awaiting the next bout.

Neither of you had to wait long. You immediately picked up the pace again, dancing to get around him. Your eyes widened slightly as you saw your opening. Without a moment of hesitation, you kicked off the ground again to lunge and secure the kill.

However, be it Atsumu’s athleticism or how well-attuned he was to you and your habits and patterns, in a quick and subtle motion, he turned his hips away from your hand at the last second, promptly denying you of your mark.

And then granting you a completely different one.

Your eyes widened comically, eyes practically popping out of your skull as you felt your fingers grasp onto something _solid._

All things considered, you kind of knew what it was when you felt your fingers squeeze the plush but firm flesh. It definitely was not a glove, and it absolutely was _not_ air. Even so, your eyes, which had been expertly trained on your target, visually confirmed for you that you had indeed just grabbed a whole handful of Atsumu’s beautiful, bountiful ass.

And if the visual confirmation was not enough, then perhaps it was the audio confirmation that did you in as your ears were treated to the full, undisguised sound of Atsumu’s surprised yet _excited_ moan as it was torn from his throat.

All of this happened within a single second or two, and yet it felt like an eternity. You feel like you did not manage to get your hand off of his body quickly enough even though you practically ripped your hand away from him the millisecond you realized what had come to pass and jumped back a good meter away from him, putting your hands in the air and babbling apologies.

Unfortunately, your removal from his person did not save Atsumu from the sheer mortification and conflict he was feeling. It was one thing to have his friend and crush grope his ass; it was another thing when it happened so randomly _and_ that he had moaned so audibly in response to it, the sound unmistakably erotic. It was a small blessing that you had taken this match outside, where hopefully no one saw or heard what had happened.

You hid your face in your hands, shame overtaking your senses as whatever apologies you had basically died in your throat, the noises that came out of your throat high-pitched and nonsensical. You felt your legs give out and you let yourself collapse to the ground, continuing to make choked, embarrassed sounds.

“Ohhhh my _god,_ I am so so SO sorry!” You finally managed to squeak out a comprehensible string of words. “I, I didn’t mean to! Really! I’m serious! I just, it was an accident, I — _aaa!”_ You gave up, just opting to scream.

Atsumu did not fare much better, having chosen to just hide his ruddy face in his hands as his head tipped upwards towards the sky, body quaking from the sheer embarrassment and shock. 

The two of you remained like that for a moment until Atsumu took a shaky breath in from his nose and out through his mouth. When he let his head back down and removed his hands from his face, he glanced at your prone form. You had curled up into a ball, having perhaps decided that if you turned away from your problems, you would not have to face them. 

Atsumu silently considered his options before letting out a trembling, unsure laugh, trying to remove the tension from the situation. “W-well...you sure move fast, that’s fer sure.”

You groaned, still suffering in the depths of your shame. “Stop iiit…! I can’t tell if you mean my footwork, or...or…!” You refused to finish that sentence, the potential double-meaning and implication throwing you deeper into your pit of shame.

Seeing you squirm instilled a sadistic kind of confidence in Atsumu. “Oh darlin’, I’m sure you know damn well what I mean.” he drawled, amusement blooming in his chest as he saw you writhe on the ground with mortification.

“I’ve never had a girl touch me _there,_ ya know.” He sighed dramatically and wistfully. “Now I can’t ever be a bride! Look at whatcha done to me, (Y/N)-chan.”

“Cut it ouuuut…” you whined pathetically. 

Atsumu snickered. “I don’t think I will. And anyways,”

With your back turned to him, you couldn’t see the shit-eating grin that had returned to his face as he reached out and swiped your glove. Even if your game was practically over and the match point was moot now, he still wanted to drive the message home.

“That’s my win, girlie!” Atsumu cackled triumphantly. As you realized what he had done, you sat up with a grumble. You didn’t really care about the game anymore, not after what had just happened.

You would have glared daggers at him were it not for your feelings of all-consuming embarrassment and remorse, and instead chose to glare at the hands holding your glove. “You are such a brat.” you mumbled out weakly.

The sight of you shyly refusing to meet his gaze and blushing furiously was one Atsumu would be sure to commit to memory; whether it was because he found it unbearably adorable or because he found it hilarious, even he wasn’t really sure anymore. Between these two options, they may have as well been one and the same.

Atsumu brushed off your remark with a self-satisfied laugh. “Yeah, but I still won!” He leaned in dangerously close to your florid face, and despite your reservations and the fact that he was mere centimeters from your face, you stubbornly refused to turn away, granting him another expression of yours that he would never forget.

“Which means you gotta do somethin’ I say. Them’s the rules.”

Your lip screwed up into a petulant frown before flattening out in frustration, and then finally relaxing back into a calm(er) expression. You sighed, all the tension and fight leaving you as you exhaled. “Fine. You better not make it weird, though.”

“It can’t be weirder than you grabbin’ my ass.”

Your brow scrunched up once more. “It can’t be weirder than you _m-moaning_ because of that!”

“Ngk! W-well that wouldn’ta happened if ya hadn’t grabbed it like some perv!” He smirked deviously as you made one last indignant noise and clammed up, mortification filling your features again. Pressing his advantage, he leaned in even closer, relishing the way you shuddered and reddened but did not pull away.

“S’okay,” he whispered lowly, breath tickling the skin of your cheek, “I’ll just hafta get ya to take responsibility for yer actions then, huh?”

Your eyes widened at his words and the implications behind them, and you could do nothing but sputter as he pulled you into his lap and laced his fingers with yours. Your startled but hopeful gaze darted wildly from your lap, to your hand in his, then finally landing on his face as he regarded you with a smile that was equal parts insufferable and yet maddeningly captivating to you.

Your brain began to short circuit then, but for some reason, you already seemed to know your answer as you shakily nodded and stammered out your reply. "Y-yeah. Okay.”

With a pleased crinkle of his droopy eyes, he pressed a soft kiss to your cheek.

You felt your heart blossom with warmth and elation. Emboldened, you softly grasped his chin and brought your lips to meet his. For the barest of seconds you felt Atsumu tense with surprise before relaxing into your touch. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt him deepen the kiss, drawing a soft moan from your lips. 

When the two of you parted, silence filled the space between you two. After having a moment to process what had just happened, you couldn’t help but chuckle softly, pressing your forehead against his.

“So ya agree, right? Yer takin’ responsibility? Ya just sealed the deal now, yanno.” He grinned, joy sparkling in his warm eyes. “No take backs now.”

You chuckled softly. “Yes, yes, I swear I’ll take responsibility for my actions. I promise that I’ll take real good care of you.”

“Good, good. Ya better if ya wanna touch my ass like that again.”

And like that, the spell was broken, promptly executed with a speedy jab to his side that had him hollering indignantly until you planted soft kisses all over his face in apology.

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* Σ(• A • *) You touched the butt... 
> 
> OKAY SO NOW FOR MY NOTES!
> 
> *Originally, I was going to write a reference to David and Goliath, but then I figured that a Japanese tale like Issun-boushi fighting the Oni would make more sense for the setting LOL
> 
> I'll be real with y'alls. As of the time posting this fic, I actually haven't gotten to Atsumu yet, and wrote this fic based off of what I know about him from fics, headcanons, and wiki entries LMAO
> 
> Fun fact, I was originally going to write this fic for Bokuto, but then halfway through I thought that this would be hilarious with Atsumu, what not with his butthead personality, chockful of competitiveness and petty assholery. There was a good chunk to rewrite, but looking back I'm very glad I did it ;w; I'll eventually write something for baby boy Bokuto tho, probably.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are very much appreciated! (о´∀`о)/
> 
> And a big 'ol thank you to everyone who proofread and gave me suggestions! I appreciate it greatly! ♡(ŐωŐ人) Y'alls the MVPs!
> 
> It's Lunar New Year's Eve over here while I'm posting this, so a happy new year and good luck to all y'alls! May your butt touching endeavors be successful!


End file.
